


Lonely christmas

by cryingtoast



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sweet, but sad, but with a twist, christmas time everybody, i wish it could snow where i live PLS, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingtoast/pseuds/cryingtoast
Summary: Mina believes she did everything right in her life.She feels a bit lonely sometimes, still.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS MASTERPIECE 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hp2c_G4ayYI
> 
> this girl is a musical genius. her voice is too good

"God, it's so cold," Mina tells herself for the third time since she stepped out today.

December had rolled in rather quickly, catching her and her tiny, not well insulated apartment off guard. Going home from work turned into a depressing part of her day, since she was never looking forward to spending her evening in nearly freezing rooms, her heaters struggling to do their work. She would stay at her teacher desk all night at school if she could, but alas. She didn't have the rights.

But today is especially bad. As Mina starts to walk further down the street, a shiny white dot passes in front of her face, and she stops, looking up to the heavy, fluffy white clouds that have been covering the sky for the past week - snow flakes start to slowly fall, grazing her cheeks and she shivers, closing her eyes as a child shouts of happiness across the road.

Clenching her bag closer to her chest, she opens her eyes back up and gets back to walking, a bit faster, careful as not to slip on the frozen sidewalks. The snow quickly gets heavier, and she jumps into a café right as things start to get blurry outside.

She catches her breath for a second at the entrance, watching strangers run around outside looking for shelter, and the weight of the snow pulling tree branches down, covering anything that's not moving. The café is mostly quiet, only filled by the soft murmurs of people talking and the faint jazzy tunes of the radio playing somewhere.

Mina finally takes a look around, discovering for the first time a café that had never been far form the school she works at. The place is reassuring, has a very natural aura to it with the potted plants around and the shining wood tables and walls. She notices the serving bar and makes her way to the counter, waiting for someone to get her order.

A girl pops out from the curtain on the right end, and she flashes Mina a bright smile, who can't bring herself to respond.

"Hello, good afternoon ! What can I do for you ?" the barista asks, leaning forward on the counter.

Mina thinks of an answer, her eyes traveling from the flowers on the girl's fingers, to the rest of her arm teasing a full tattooed sleeve under the uniform. They're colorful, the tattoos, and it brings a bit of warmth to Mina, for some reason. She looks back up to the other woman who only tilts her head, waiting for answers with glistening eyes.

"I'll have whatever you recommend," Mina finally says,"just looking for something to avoid the storm outside," she watches as the barista takes a look before getting to work.

"It _is_ dangerous to be out right, wow ! Did not see it was snowing this bad," the girl realizes as she prepares the drink skillfully, Mina watching the flowers dance on her hands as she handles the various ingredients. "Gotta make you something warm !"

She sets the final drink in front of Mina, who chuckles lightly at the special winter cup - white and blue, with cute reindeers and penguins walking between fir trees.

"You like it ? I drew those !"

"Yeah, reminds me of my elementary school students' drawings," Mina laughs at the barista's gasp, before apologizing to say the drawings are indeed really good as she pays. She loves the penguins, actually, and she grabs a free empty cup to keep a clean version of the drawings back home.

Mina drinks the coffee faster than she had intended, feeling the liquid warm her whole body up. Somehow, the taste brings her back to a comfortable place for a moment, a place she can't quite remember but knows it as reassuring. She throws the empty cup perfectly inside a trashcan from her seat, before shooting a look outside - the snow has stopped. But before she gets up, the barista reaches her side with a smile.

"Hm, you, uh-" pink cheeks.

"Mina."

"Mina ! is there anyone to check on you once you get home ? I can shoot you a text if you want," Mina eyes widen a bit," I mean - only if you're good with giving me your number, of course."

"Do you do this with every girl that ends up here because of the weather ?" Mina asks with a smile, pulling a pen and a paper out of her bag. The barista opens her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows as she gets ready to answer. "No, don't say anything, I was only joking. Thank you for the concern. Here is my number," she slips the paper to the barista and quickly gets up, the attention from the girl making her feel shy all of the sudden. "thank you for the drink, it was really good."

She waves at the unresponsive barista, who probably can't believe her plan worked, and jumps out to face the winter once again. It's time to go home.

Mina makes it there faster than she thought she would, and she lets out a swear as she struggles to open the door because of how cold her fingers feel. She stumbles inside, glad the holidays have finally started, no more school, and she drops everything at the entrance, turning the heaters on as fast as she can before falling on the couch.

Everything is quiet, Again.

Now she realizes.

The heaters are fine. Her place is cozy, welcoming and comfortable, but it's missing someone. It's missing noisy clutter in the kitchen as she prepares exercises for her students on the table, missing the joyful 'I'm home' she used to hear daily months ago, missing body warmth, most importantly.

It's missing Sana, the woman she thought she would be spending her whole life with. And with Christmas close, a day the couple took very seriously, it stings like it hadn't stung for months. She cries, the tears feeling as heavy as snow as they roll across her face, warm salty water drops bringing her a different kind of closure she had been missing.

As her body warms up, so does her heart and her mind. Avoiding the obvious loneliness she had been feeling for months had been more hurtful than facing it, and the red light she had been stuck on finally goes away, filling her head with warm green, and blue, a specific blue she had stared at a few minutes ago.

There's a lot of work to do, still, for her to get her peace of mind back. But she's getting warmer as she takes the true first step to healing, laughing dumbly at herself as she wipes tears away from her eyes. Things look less blurry, now, even the weather outside.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, adding one more light to her place as she grabs it to look at the notifications.

_hey, this is the girl from the café ! I hope you got home safe ! i'll be in town for christmas, no work, shoot me a text if you got no plans !_

_i hope this is not creepy_

_im just a nice art student, i swearr_

_haha_

_ttyl !! dont wan't to get caught on my phone 0_0  
_

_\- chaeyoung_

And Mina feels a little bit less lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was quickly wrote to get me to focus on my final paper. 
> 
> hopefully your christmas, if you celebrate it, won't be lonely :)  
> thank you for reading ! <3
> 
> also !! I (chaengspaint, sue) will be back on twitter soon with some fanart and hopefully an update to robot heart as well. taking a break for uni


	2. Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina learns that winter is somehow the warmest season, again. It's different this time, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gset79KMmt0 (snowman, sia)

Mina likes winter.

It's the time of the year when her kids at school get excited the most - for the snow, the gifts they may get soon, the lights in the streets that make the short days a bit better. This year, more than last time, winter feels welcoming. As she scolds the usual boys who refuse to wear coats even in under 0 weather, she thinks of the coat that has been hanging in her apartment for a few months now - and she worries the owner forgot to leave with it that morning.

The thought gets stuck in her head for the rest of the day, not too bothering but there. There as she helps a struggling kid grab a tissue to take care of an awfully running nose, there as she turns off lights that won't be back on for a few weeks. But it quickly leaves when she discovers it's not hanging near the door as she steps into her home.

Mina's flat has changed a lot since last year - well, it's literally a new place, but hey. It's as, if not more, comfortable and she has a view on the nearby park instead of a busy street. She makes herself some warm tea, wrapping her hands on the cup once it's done, and looks around the apartment with a sigh.

It's wide, but definitely not empty, the walls covered by both personal artworks from her partner and movie posters, musical stages, friends group pictures. They even started a shelve dedicated to house plants, but it's not going too well at the moment... The living room is still messy from their board game evening the day prior, and Mina quickly takes care of it before receiving a text, a special tone she set herself ringing across the apartment.

She reads the message with care, shoulders slumping a bit when she realizes she is going to be alone till Christmas day, because of impromptu meetings and passionate art critics who discovered a new gem.

Well. At least she left with her coat.

But, as Mina has taken the time to learn, being alone does not mean being lonely. She plans the few days ahead of her, only to never really stick to any of the routine she wrote down - going to sleep late, waking up late, wondering if she really got the right Christmas gift, panicking, convincing herself that it's all good. She thinks about getting a dog as well and starts looking into it, planning a nice speech for her other half once she comes home. Now, _that_ is some convincing words.

The days go by fast, without Mina really noticing after attempting to finish Minecraft on hardcore for the forth time, until she starts receiving messages from friends and acquaintances. And surely enough, it already is December 24th, evening. 

She makes a tasty diner for herself, a nice drink, puts her favorite movie on, gets comfortable on the couch and for the first time since her break started, she lets her mind focus on nothingness, suddenly missing the warmth from her favorite person. It doesn't make her sad this time, but the longing gets stronger, and she hopes her lover will be there as soon as she can tomorrow. Mina might get lonely again, after all.

She mindlessly washes the dishes before going to sleep, wrapping herself in her duvet once she gets on the bed, her eyes landing on a penguin plushie that's been hers since last Christmas. She reaches for it, holding it close to her chest as she lets sleep take her away, mind clouded by her lover's scent on the bed, and images of the bright smile she might get the next morning.

\--

Mina is half awake when she feels the mattress deep slightly on her side - she slowly opens her eyes, sun rays pouring in from the window getting blocked by someone sitting next to her, and she feels a familiar softness on her cheek, smiling as she realizes what is happening.

"Merry Christmas," she hears Chaeyoung say, feeling the happiness in the woman's voice before she drops another kiss on her forehead.

"You're the best gift I could have ever asked for," Mina responds, arms reaching for the waist of her lover, pulling her on the bed with the tiny bit of strength she can give after waking up.

Chaeyoung laughs, and it rings in Mina's ears like a sweet, loving symphony, and she fully opens her eyes, taking in the giggling face now laying in front of her, before her fingers intertwine with flowery ones, the others grazing cheeks that are still cold from their time outside the flat.

Once the laughter stops, Mina pulls herself up a bit and leans forward, dropping pecks all over a tired Chaeyoung who starts giggling again whenever Mina brushes near sensible areas - before ending her travel on the softest lips she's ever felt, taking her time to feel a familiar sweetness there and appreciating the warmth she's been missing make her way across her whole body.

And she finally feels truly home.

Mina likes winter, and all the warmth it brings her.

Mina likes winter, and she loves Chaeyoung very much, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didnt plan to write a part two. procrastinating sleep, somehow, lmfao ! snowman came on shuffle, got motivated. 
> 
> ALSO ! if you're looking for a gift fic or just something for yourself, i take writing commissions for any ships !   
> just dm me on discord   
> suwu#5682
> 
> or drop a donation on my ko- fi   
> ko-fi.com/toastysue
> 
> i think i'll be drawing and writing a sachaeng spies fic based on Addicted to you by avicii. i personally see them fit this song a lot.   
> drawings might me posted on twitter once i get back there!! no promises


End file.
